Esperaré Despierta
by Aiko Granger
Summary: Hermione espera en la sala común a Harry después de sus castigos, aunque después de lo que Confiesa Harry, promete esperarle despierta One Shot RR's!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera XD) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros (1-5 XDD) y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

**One-Shot**

**Esperaré Despierta**

**by**

**Aiko**

Una cabellera castaña sobresalía detrás de un libro de Runas Antiguas, él se acercó lentamente y miró por encima. Estaba dormida. De nuevo.

Sonrió y delicadamente le retiró el pesado libro de sus manos para no despertarla. Después de colocarlo sobre una pequeña mesa, se sentó a un lado de la castaña, muy cerca de ella para envolverse en esa fina fragancia que tanto le gustaba a Harry, y que le resultaba sumamente exquisita.

Se acercó aún más a ella, embriagándose de tal aroma.

"Delicioso" Fue lo único que pudo pensar Harry al retirarse del cuello de su amiga. Y entonces suspiró.

Giró sus ojos de nuevo a su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos tan apeteciblemente irresistibles. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía contar fácilmente las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz. Y los párpados, cortinas que le impedían admirar dos esferas castañas. Suspiro. Era tan bella.

"¡Harry!"

El chico cayó del sillón notablemente sorprendido. Hermione, con el rostro sonrojado, le acercó una mano para que se levantase.

"Lo siento, me he llevado un susto al despertar y verte tan cerca" Harry se frotaba su muñeca derecha, al caer, su mano realizó un movimiento brusco que probablemente había causado un esguince. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, tranquila, sólo ha sido un… ¡Auh!" exclamó, adolorido cuando Hermione le tocó en la muñeca.

"Esto no se ve nada bien" dijo, apenada. "Siento haberlo causado"

"No ha sido culpa tuya" Y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio a Hermione sacar su varita "¿Qué-qué vas hacer?"

"_Ferula" _murmuró, y en su muñeca apareció una tablilla "No estoy tan loca como para arreglártela yo misma, empeoraría si al menos lo intentara. Esto te servirá mientras vamos camino a la enfermería"

Harry pensó que se había vuelto loca, y por la cara que puso, Hermione adivinó su pensamiento sin falla.

"Es tarde"

"No lo demasiado, no me importa si son las tres o cinco de la mañana. Irás conmigo ahora mismo, loca o no. Eso debe sanar, no me perdonaría que te suspendieran para el partido de Quidditch este sábado"

Esas palabras lograron hacer efecto en Harry, rápidamente y haciendo reír a Hermione, avanzó hacia la salida.

"¿Qué? No es sólo por el Quidditch. Hay otras actividades que no podría realizar si no voy a curarme la muñeca"

"¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales?"

"Como escribir" dijo, astutamente. Y Hermione, delante de él, rió con suavidad. "Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en la Sala Común a estas horas?"

Las mejillas de Hermione se incendiaron, pero la oscuridad del pasillo impidió a Harry percatarse de eso.

"Esperándote"

"¿De nuevo?"

"No puedo dormir cuando sé que regresas ya muy tarde de tus castigos" dijo, débilmente y doblando hacia un pasillo.

"Pues duermes tranquilamente cuando a Ron lo castigan" dijo, Harry sorprendiéndose de su observación.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería. Tocaron tres veces.

Una blanca cabeza llena de tubos se asomó por la puerta. Harry se asustó pero disfrazó su sobresalto con una toz .

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó soñolienta, y forzando la vista por aclarar el par de rostros que estaban frente a ella

"Somos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, Madam Pomfrey" dijo con timidez la castaña.

"Oh, pasen, niños" Abrió la puerta en su totalidad para que entraran "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Harry…"

"Oh, Potter, ¿Ahora qué sucede" exclamó con extrema paciencia, llevándose su mano a la frente.

"Mi muñeca, parece que me la he torcido" dijo, y levantó un poco su manga.

Madame Pomfrey observó como la muñeca de Harry tomaba un color rojizo. Y sin decir más, entró a la habitación contigua para sacar un pequeño frasco.

"Tómate esto" se lo entregó, y lo miró duramente "Y sin escupir"

Harry miró por un momento el pequeño frasco con desconfianza, el color parecía ser como el de la yema de un huevo, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero la palabra _quidditch _le obligó a bebérselo. Con una mueca de desagrado, le entregó el frasco vacío a Madame Pomfrey.

"Mueva la muñeca circularme contra las manecillas del reloj"

Harry la obedeció y poco a poco el dolor disminuía, hasta que pudo moverla por completo sin dañarse.

"Inteligente emplear el encantamiento _Ferula, _Potter, un mal movimiento y usted tendría que conformarse con dar instrucciones al equipo desde las gradas"

"Fue a Hermione que se le ocurrió" dijo, con inmensa gratitud hacia su amiga.

"La señorita Granger siempre tan atenta con usted" esbozó una tierna sonrisa, y al notar la mirada confusa de los jóvenes comenzó a echarlos fuera de la enfermería "No es horario para estar fuera de cama, vamos, vamos, a descansar"

"Gracias, Madame Pomfrey" le agradeció Harry antes de que le cerrara la puerta.

"Agradézcaselo a la señorita Granger" exclamó del otro lado de la puerta.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, quedaron unos minutos sentados sobre el sillón, frente a la chimenea. Era tan tranquilizante ver la danza de las llamas que poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.

Se levantó y fue a tomar su libro de Runas Antiguas.

"Me voy a dormir, es muy tarde ya" vaciló unos instantes, y terminó por despedirse con una mano "Que descanses"

La chica avanzaba hacia las escaleras cuando sintió la tibia mano de Harry sujetar la suya con nerviosismo.

"Yo…"

"¿Qué ocu…."

La pregunta no pudo ser formulada. Los labios de Harry se fusionaron con los de ella en un rápido y suave movimiento. Hermione aún sujetaba su libro con ambas manos, pero las de Harry no perdían el tiempo. Las apoyó sobre la cintura de Hermione, acercándola más a él y besándola con profundidad.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron y por ellos entro la lengua de Harry, la besaba con trémula pasión. Y ella no soportó más.

Necesitaba aire.

Al separarse, la mirada de Hermione se centraba en su libro y de vez en cuando en los brazos de Harry, que aún le sujetaban su cintura.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"Las palabras de Madame Pomfrey retumbaron en mi cabeza, y quise agradecerte lo de mi muñeca"

Hermione no quería imaginar cómo luciría en ese instante su rostro

"Además, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo" le susurró en el oído delicadamente.

Levantó su visa y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Nunca había percibido un calor tan ardiente como el que ahora mismo sentía junto a él.

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Estabas dormida y me parecía el peor pecado despertarte" sonrió con el rostro sonrojado.

"Ten por seguro que la próxima vez… esperaré despierta"


End file.
